


a schoolboy crush

by mackndcheese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, dream and george in the background, feral boys meetup, florida yay, i dont know what im doing but they make me happy so, quackity does not know how to feel things, quackity has a crush on karl and sapnap, sapnap definitely knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackndcheese/pseuds/mackndcheese
Summary: The long awaited feral boys meet up in Florida, except Quackity doesn't really know why he suddenly wants to spend the entire time with Karl and Sapnap. And why he gets so jealous when they do literally anything without him. And why he gets so flustered whenever Sapnap flirts with him or how cute he finds Karl...Over the course of a two week long visit, Quackity begins to realize how badly he wants his fake fiancés to be his real ones.But what he doesn't know is how to tell them without ruining everything.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is literally just because I saw some cute fanart of the three of them & now I crave Karlnapity content 
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy! I will probably update this soon :)

**Chapter 1**

Quackity pushed the door open tentatively, the light from the hallway cutting across the darkened room. He waited a moment in the doorway, watching the two bodies lying at opposite ends of the king mattress to see if they’d move or look up. Notice him somehow.

A moment passed and nothing. With a huff, he closed the door as quietly as possible, mindful of the sleeping pair a few rooms away, and crawled onto the end of the bed, like a dog.  _ Like a fucking dog _ , Alex thought angrily. 

Rocking back on his heels, he waited a few seconds before clearing his throat. And then doing it again. And one more time. 

“What the fuck do you want?” one voice grumbled, the sheets shifting under his feet as the lump on the left pulled the bed covers over his head. 

“Did you really think I could be okay with this little arrangement?” Quackity murmured harshly, trying to reign his anger in until Karl was awake. He rubbed his eyes, jet lagged and sleepy, pulling his beanie further down his head. “You guys really just left me out to dry.”

Sapnap pushed up minimally, drowsily making eye contact with his ‘fiancé’. “Dude, you had the couch.” 

Quackity folded his arms in a pout, ignoring the fact that he was acting like a three year old. “You guys left me out. You’re terrible fiancés.”

The other boy raised an eyebrow, pushing himself up further. “Really keeping up the bit here?”

Quackity flinched slightly, though not enough to be perceived in the dark lighting by Sapnap. He would never admit how much the stupid joke meant to him, how nice it would be to have not one, but two people love him unconditionally.

And so what if he was a little jealous Karl and Sapnap decided to share the bed and leave him the couch? It was all a joke anyway. Not like they were actually dating or anything. 

Quackity pulled his beanie down further onto his head, using it like a shield. “I’m just saying you guys got the giant bed and left me with Dream’s crusty couch and it’s not fair that--”

“Sapnap?” 

“See what you did, little Q? You woke Karl,” Sapnap tsked. 

“Don’t call me little Q.”

“What’s happening?” Karl asked, rolling over to look at the two, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Quackity felt some of his anger wash away, replaced with slight guilt. Stupid Karl for looking so vulnerable and cute. 

...cute?

“Quackity’s jealous that we’re sleeping together without him,” the Texas boy mocked. “He’s throwing a temper tantrum.”

“I am not throwing a temper tantrum!” he said, like someone who was throwing a temper tantrum would. He flushed a deep pink. “I just don’t think it’s fair that I leave for like thirty minutes and when I come back you two are in here all cozied up and asleep. Without me.”

“Are you mad at Dream and George too, then?” 

“No, that’s different, they’re more--”

“Why is it different?” Sapnap had sat completely up now, leaning towards Quackity, who was getting more frustrated and upset each time he tried to explain himself. He could feel himself flushed a deep shade of red and was very thankful of the dark room for covering it up.

“‘Cuz they’re… ya know, Dream and George… and you guys are, aren’t..?” he trailed off, his words getting flustered and mixed up.

“Awh, Alex, you’re turning red,” Karl noted and Quackity cursed. “Did you think we were cheating on you?” he teased.

“Stop!” he demanded, feeling like a two year old being mocked by his parents. Quackity wanted to smack their two heads together and yell that he just wanted to be with them and not feel left out for once. “I’m not doing a bit here! I just wanted…”

“To sleep with your ‘husbands’?” Sapnap suggested, making air quotes around the word ‘husbands’. 

Being reminded that it was all a joke and he would go back to being dreadfully alone the second he left the other two made everything worse. Alex bunched his hands at his sides, pushing off the bed as he felt angry tears spring up behind his eyes. Why was he getting genuinely upset? It was all a bit away, a joke the three did on stream. It wasn’t like Quackity actually  _ liked _ Karl and Sapnap or had a stupid childhood  _ crush _ on his two best friends or--

“Alright, alright, fine, goodnight,” he said hurriedly, cutting off his thoughts and turning his back before any tears slipped past his face. 

“Hey, wait,” Karl said, finally figuring out that Quackity was actually upset, sitting up. 

Alex waved a hand to dismiss him as he reached for the door, embarrassment causing his ears to fill with blood and drowning out Karl’s words. He began to pull the door open, only making it open a crack before it was very aggressively slammed shut. 

“What--” Quackity said, cutting off his word after seeing Sapnap’s large hand on the door next to his head and feeling Nick’s body heat on his back.

“Come to bed, Alex,” Sapnap whispered, leaning down to say in Quackity’s ear. The shorter boy’s mouth dropped open as every thought rushed from his head and the room temperature skyrocketed. “We didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Quackity nodded, unable to do literally anything else, frozen in place with his voice stuck in his throat. Nick laughed quietly and Alex swore he could feel the vibrations on the back of his neck. He felt Sapnap push away and heard the bed creak, the air on his back suddenly freezing.

Alex turned around to see Nick’s wolfish smile and Karl’s sheepish one waiting in bed, the middle wide open and waiting for him. Suddenly nervous, Quackity pulled his beanie further down on his head and crawled between them. 


	2. blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys please enjoy this chapter! feedback/comments and kudos are super appreciated :)

The next morning was warm and fuzzy, the 11 o’clock light filtering in through Dream’s large kitchen windows. A streak of gold cut across the gray granite table, blinding in the most pleasant way as Quackity leaned on the slightly warmed edge, laughing at a dumb comment George had made. 

“I’m serious!” the British boy defended, hands raised. “It’s really pronounced ‘zed’!”  
“That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard,” Dream wheezed, a hair behind George, leaning over the short boy’s shoulder to look at George’s phone. “Do it, prove me right.”

With a hilariously determined look, George pushed the button to make Siri say the letter ‘z’, pronouncing it the American way. 

“Ha!” Sapnap cut in, drying a plate with a red dish towel. “Americans for the win.”

“What?” George said, cheeks red now and smirk dropped. “No, that’s wrong.”

“George,” Dream started, resting his hands on the other boy’s shoulders. “Why would there be extra letters added to pronounce a letter! It makes no sense!” 

Quackity noticed the blush begin across George’s cheeks and smiled smugly, feeling extraordinarily victorious. He pushed off the counter, walking across to the sink to help Sapnap finish the rest. 

“Should we leave a plate out for Karl?” he asked, checking the clock, slightly shocked that he was still sleeping. It wasn’t like he was suffering from the time change like Quackity and George were. 

“Dunno,” Sapnap started and Alex did  _ not _ like the cockiness lingering in the single word, “though he might have been up by now if he hadn’t been woken up in the middle of the night.”

Nick raised his eyebrows at Quackity and the short boy flushed, focusing on the cup he was rinsing. He was hoping his little meltdown would simply be forgotten the next day. Sapnap hadn’t said anything when they woke up, all three of their sides pressed together. They had just quietly separated from Karl and tiptoed out of the room. 

“Why was he woken up?” Dream asked curiously, an arm wrapped around George now, typing something on the other’s phone. Quackity would have laughed and made fun of how flustered George was at that moment if he wasn’t feeling a similar embassament mirrored on his own cheeks.

“Poor wittle Alex needed his fiancés to sleep,” Nick teased, coming behind Quackity once more, copying Dream and George almost, and resting his chin on Alex’s head. 

“Shut up,” he said, knocking Sapnap’s chin away as Nick cackled. “I wanted to sleep on a bed.”

“Pfft,” Dream scoffed, “I think he’s just scared of the dark, Sap. Don’t be so mean.”

“I’m not scared of the dark!” Quackity protested. 

“He’s definitely scared of the dark,” a new voice chimed in as Karl shuffled into view, flannel pajama pants and t-shirt wrinkled, his hair a mess from sleep and eyes still tired. 

And god damn it all to hell if Quackity’s heart didn’t drop to the base of his stomach. 

Sapnap laughed loudly. “Morning sweetheart,” he said, cutting his gaze to Quackity, who was definitely not at all thinking about how cute Karl looked first thing in the morning or anything because that would be weird thing to think about your best friend especially when--

“Hmm,” Karl hummed, cutting off Quackity’s spiraling thoughts. He walked further into the kitchen and stopped by Alex, pulling the coffee maker away from the wall. Standing close enough so that Quackity could smell the sweet laundry detergent and lemon scent that lingered on--  _ Stop. That’s weird. Shut up, _ he chided himself, clearing his throat.

“So,” George said suddenly, startling Dream and pushing away from the blonde boy. “What are we going to do today? It’s our first day all together!”

Dream shrugged, rummaging through his fridge and pulling out an apple, munching down causally though they had just eaten breakfast. “I dunno,” he said through a mouthful.

Karl cocked an eyebrow, still rubbing his drowsy eyes. “Nothing planned?”

“Nuh uh.”

“The feral boys, all together, and the mastermind Dream has  _ absolutely _ nothing planned?”

“Nope.”

“Interesting.”

Two hours later, the five boys were packed into Dream’s car headed to a secret location that Dream did not plan at all. George had immediately called shotgun and as the shortest, Quackity had been forced to sit middle. 

Which of course was totally fine because it’s normal to sit in between your two best friends and not get flustered. 

“If we go swimming, will you take off the beanie?” Karl was asking, leaning into Quackity and trying to look out of the front windshield. Alex’s back was pressed against the leather of the seat, holding his breath as much as he could. 

“I don’t know,” he started but Sapnap cut him off.

“Yeah, you can’t get it all soggy, can you?”

Quackity did not like the tease in his voice and turned his head slightly, trying not to bump into Karl, to see Sapnap’s hand jolting forward. “Hey!” he protested, attempting to move away as Nick grabbed the edge of the hat and tried to pull it off.

“C’mon, Q!” Sapnap laughed as Quackity fell backwards into Karl, who was laughing too, squirming around and making the entire situation worse. 

“Get off me, man!”

Nick’s fingers had snuck under the beanie and Quackity could feel him starting to prepare to pull it off and freaked out slightly, kicking out and planting his feet on Sapnap’s chest, shoving him back into the window. The move was effective, if a bit much for the teasing, for detaching his friend’s hand from his hat. 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Sapnap said, still laughing quietly, his smile dimmed. Quackity was pulling his hat down as much as he could, slightly shaken from the experience. It wasn’t like the four others hadn’t seen his actual hair before, it wasn’t a secret or anything, but his hat was his armor. He felt naken and fully vulnerable without it. 

“Kids, stop fighting,” George warned from the front seat.

“Listen to Gogy, I will turn this car around,” Dream chimed in as George reached across to punch him in the shoulder for the nickname, the blond whining. 

“Don’t touch the beanie,” Quackity warned, taking a deep breath when arms suddenly circled his waist. Freezing in place, Alex realized that during the fight, he had turned himself into Karl and was now lying on the boy. 

“But your hair is cute,” Karl said quietly, leaning to rest his chin on Quackity’s shoulder.  _ Cute? _

Alex laughed, fake and forced but a laugh nonetheless, unclasping Karl’s hands and sitting up, fixing himself as the other boy made a grunt of disapproval. “What?”

“You were warm.”

The rest of the car ride was uneventful, just the feral boys cracking jokes and messing around, arriving at Dream’s surprise about ten minutes later. 

“We’re here!” the Flordian said proudly, turning off the car and turning around to smile at the trio in the backseat. 

“It’s an amusement park!” George said excitedly, getting out of the car quickly and taking in the giant rollercoasters and attractions. Dream beamed at his friend’s reaction, a light dusting of freckles covering his tanned skin. He got out too, leaving Quackity still smushed between Karl and Sapnap.

“You guys going to get out or not?” he said, crossing his arms, slightly annoyed. 

“I don’t know, Alex,” Sapnap teased and Quackity stiffened. “Will you hold my hand on all of the rides?”

“Mine too?” Karl asked, blinking just a touch  _ too _ innocently.

_ I am in such deep shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! next update will likely be in 1-2 days!

**Author's Note:**

> YOU ARE SO COOL FOR READING THIS


End file.
